BTA Episode 13: The Rise of Bahamut Fury
by J-Dub -Silver Enigma
Summary: The Bean Titans have only just begun their troubles. Things are about to get much, much worse. An overly powerful force stands in the Bean Titans' way. Peace will not be promised.
1. Felix's Plan

****

**AN: Welcome back. We continue this story directly from where we left off in Part 12.**

**The only background information about this edition is the summary about it from the previous web page. In other words, we're jumping right back into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.**

**This is going to get interesting...**

* * *

~BTA Part 13: The Rise of Bahamut Fury~

Chapter 1 — Felix's Plan

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber...?" Bonnie repeated, after Felix identified the name of the realm they were in. She only noticed the shrine with the two giant hourglasses in the middle of this seemingly boundless place. And even as she stood in the place, she could barely keep her ground. "I haven't heard of this place." she told him, as he slowly brought her up.

"No one has to know about it but us. That's why I chose my own judgment—to train by whatever means necessary, but for the good of the team. I couldn't stay home and use the same Danger Room conditions. I only get a constant 10 BEAN boost every time." Felix explained.

Bonnie understood that part. "So what's this place about? And what's up with gravity right now? It shouldn't be this hard to stand up!" she said.

Felix's eyebrows quickly jumped. "Oh, right. Use your Legendary power to stand." he told her.

She followed his instruction, and managed to get up. Despite the power increase, she still found it tough to stay on her feet. "It's a little better."

"Same here." Felix replied, leading her towards the shrine. "Max and Marvin told me about this place, and said that it was of good use to them. But even for them, it was tough not only because of the gravity here, which is ten times that of Earth... they also had the only tools for getting in and out of here— two opposing Rasengans."

Bonnie exhaled sharply, feeling a chill go down her spine. "TEN TIMES GRAVITY?"

"Yep. Right now we are standing in the very place that forces anyone who enters it to live by its rules. Our powers, strength, and especially our speed... they are all limited. That's part of the reason why we're here... to break its hold on us. The other part is because of the fact that this is a "time" chamber. The time we spend inside here is far different than how much passes outside of this place. I can set our time in here to two years, and only two real **days **pass back home."

Bonnie's mind was overwhelmed at all of this. "My god... won't we age?" she inquired.

"Yeah we will; it isn't an "age" chamber." Felix answered.

Bonnie was silent for a few seconds. "The goal?" she suggested to him.

"Huh?" he replied.

"You always have some ultimate goal in mind when you train, Fee-lee. What is it, for both of us?"

Felix stopped to think about it. He did not really notice that he had a habit for training for a purpose. He just saw it as an everyday thing, until now. "To live normally on Legendary power... and to realize our full power—every last bit of it." Felix answered her.

Bonnie gasped. "You mean... we're gonna spend two years in here, training to the point where we can fight with that tremendous power we both have, without losing even the slightest bit of control? I don't know if..."

Felix put his hands on her shoulders and brought her body close to his. She turned red in the cheeks.

"Bon, trust me. As long as you're with me, everything will be fine. We'll have plenty of time on our hands, to yours and mine only. Don't have any doubts, or any fear... I'm here." he reassured her.

Without the need to say any words, Bonnie pressed her lips against his because of the security she felt from him. It was her way of saying: "I trust you, completely." She stopped after about eight seconds.

Felix understood her feelings at the time. He knew she was ready. "All right then, let's get started."

**/-/**

The humongous power dwelling inside of both of the young Bean Titans will soon take form. Best of luck to the both of them.

We return to the other Titans, next.


	2. Natural Disasters

**AN: References introduced: Family Guy.**

**Hey, this is actually the first time I only bring up one reference to begin the story. Go figure.**

Chapter 2 — "Natural" Disasters

_(Background music: "Wandering Flame"— Final Fantasy X.)_

After the decision from last night, the rest of the New 12 were to remain at the Home Base without any confrontation with evil or curiosity about Felix and Bonnie's whereabouts. Still, it did not prevent some of the team from being concerned about their youngest comrades.

They sat in moments of silence, in the grand living room.

"I'm worried about those two." Lucy broke the silence.

"Yeah, I hear ya." Christina sympathized. "Those two by themselves, somewhere far off..."

"Hey..." Slowpoke called. "They're a tough duo—anyone who gets in their way doesn't stand a chance. They'll be okay."

"But that's what worries me..." Lucy murmured.

"Oh, c'mon." Bongo blurted out. "You both sound like you're their mothers."

Hoppity suddenly jumped behind Bongo and elbowed his head, sending him down to the floor. "And that's wrong because...?" she said.

"Enough." Mooch said, grabbing everyone's attention. "Every one of us has to have faith in what they are doing, no matter what they're going through. As Felix and Bonnie would both do for us, we should all trust in their decision."

Ewey looked off, still worried. "You're right." she said.

"He **is** right." Sly added. "That's why he's leader—he has the motivation, calm or not, to solve any issue around him."

Ears looked at Mooch to find him rubbing his neck. "Still hurt from that hold Felix had on you?" he guessed.

"Only a little... the pain should be gone by noon today. Hoppity."

"Hmm?" she replied, sitting on Bongo's back after hitting him.

"Could you figure out where Felix planned on going, or do you know where either of them are now?" the leader asked.

Hoppity lowered her eyes. "To be honest, I can't do much of either." she stated.

"Why not?" Sly questioned.

The bunny sighed. "Lucy, listen up—this applies to you too. It's the **Psychic's Code**. I read about it while I was learning Wizardry back when I was little. Psychics are entitled to using their mental power to explore the minds of whom they choose. However, there are limitations. There is only so much that we can see, even at the best of our psychic powers. In other words, there's a reason why some secrets are so secret. To unlock these powerful secrets requires a god-load of mind power—some of which even I don't have. If we were to push our limits, the very mind power we use could backfire on us and give us a range of mental pain that ranges from a short headache to a coma. I didn't know exactly how important Felix's secret place was, but I didn't want to risk breaking any barriers at the expense of my own health. That's the Psychic's Code in a nutshell—explore at your own risk."

Lucy took heed to that, hearing about the Code for the first time. "That's intense..." she murmured.

Bongo bucked his back to force Hoppity off of it. "I lost a bit of mind power myself, THANK YOU, Hoppity." he bluntly said out of sarcasm, getting up on his feet.

"You're ever so welcome." she replied, smirking and winking at him.

"Okay... I can live with you abusing me... but don't do that. That's like insult to injury. **_*sigh*_** I'm gonna grab breakfast now..." he said, leaving the group for the kitchen nearby.

"I only winked at him..." she spoke quietly.

"I don't think he takes that too well." Ewey figured.

"Have you tried it?" Hoppity asked out of curiosity, recalling that he and Ewey are together.

"Let me see..." Ewey said, walking by Bongo in the kitchen. As she passed by, she tapped his shoulder to get his attention. She winked when his eyes were locked in on her smiling face.

Bongo, distracted, overfills his cereal bowl.

"That would be a yes." Megan reported.

"Now you wonder why I call him banana-for-brains..." Slowpoke murmured.

"I'd leave him alone for the rest of today, Hops. I don't want him to flame you like he did to Tabuu." Ears advised her.

The group heads off in different directions for the rest of their day off.

Hoppity looked back at Bongo in the kitchen and then back towards her destination, which was the Memory Room. _"But I like messing with him..."_ she thought.

* * *

_At 12:00 noon... (no music)_

"Hey mom. What'cha doing?" Slowpoke greeted, finding Fleece on one of the grand living room's couches, looking at the massive plasma screen TV.

"Just watching the news." she replied.

The sloth sat down next to her to join in.

"Good evening everyone." said Tom, the head news reporter on the screen. "Usually, this would be the Quahog News, but my newscast and I got the opportunity to do a nation-wide report about worldwide news. In any case, our top story at this time is the strange weather that is occuring as we speak in three given locations. Diane, tell us about one of them."

The newswoman stacked her papers on the table. "In the northern Pacific, there are numerous whirlpools stirring up at a rapid rate. No one knows any reason as to why this is happening."

"I know I don't, Diane." Tom said. "Our second occurence is being monitored by Asian reporter Tricia Takanawa. Tricia."

"Thank you, Tom." spoke Tricia, now on-screen. "I am here in central Texas, where there appears to be a raging thunderstorm to the north of my location. The windmills all around me are moving are moving very rapidly as well."

"Don't get yourself struck by lightning, Tricia." Diane said.

"I shall try my best not to."

"Thank you, Tricia. And now to Ollie Williams with the Blackie Weather Report in the Mojave Desert. How's the weather out there, Ollie?" asked Tom.

The stout dark-skinned man appeared on-screen, caught in some type of sandstorm. "DUSTY!" he shouted.

"Sounds like trouble, Ollie. What can you see right now?" Tom continued asking.

"I'M BLIND!"

"Do you have any protective eyewear on you?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Need some help?"

"QUICKLY!"

"All right, help is on the way. Coming up later, we'll unravel the secrets behind Diane's virginity."

After that, Fleece switch the TV off.

"What's all the weather about?" Slowpoke asked.

"I don't know. Nature isn't telling me anything right now, but I know for a fact that something must be wrong." Fleece replied.

"Should we go check them out?"

"This is still our day off—but we should still keep ourselves posted about things like this. Maybe we'll look into it tomorrow."

"All right."

**/-/**

So, Hoppity and Bongo are having a tease-off... and even though Hoppity is (clearly) winning, she feels that Bongo is a bit too annoyed by her.

But that's not the point. Where did all of the outside occurences come from, and what do they mean?

We shall soon find out.


	3. Impending Danger

**AN: References used: Family Guy. In this chapter: Teen Titans, Marvel/X-Men, Bleach, Naruto, Pokémon, Star Fox, Xiaolin Showdown, Dragonball Z, and Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core.**

**All the members of Titans X are dogs except Hershey, Ralph (both brown bears), Ivan (green tiger), and Boomer (gorilla).**

Chapter 3 — Impending Danger

_The next day (1:00 PM), in the Danger Room..._

_(Music selection: "Ultimate Secrets"— Naruto.)_

It was time for the New 12's training session. This time, since Felix and Bonnie are absent, the remaining ten must practice combat in a frenzy—alternating from one opponent, to another. The New 12 members started out by having the five males fight amongst each other, while the females did the same, separately. The Danger Room simulation took place where the room transformed into a vast forest.

Zen no Kyoudoutai vibrated in Mooch's hands.

"What's going on?" Mooch asked, looking at his blade.

**_"Mental speech, Mooch."_** Zen no Kyoudoutai responded.

Mooch closed his eyes. _"Is there something wrong?"_

**_"Nothing is wrong. That shake only meant that the Mirror of the Zodiac has been recharged for reuse."_**

_"Oh. Okay then. I'll save for when I really need it."_ Mooch said, reopening his eyes to end the mental conversation.

"Are you done, Mooch? My Orb is getting wet." Ears said, holding the leaking Orb of Tornami.

"I didn't know it could do that..."

"That's cause I'm coming at ya with the TORNAMI TWISTER!" Ears uproared, using the Orb of Tornami's power to shroud himself in a spiraling pod of water and then taking off towards Mooch like a jet.

Mooch avoided Ears by Flash Step.

As the rabbit continued his direct flight, he encountered Slowpoke and Sly, and stopped to where they left a triangle's space between each other.

"Hey Ears..." Slowpoke called.

"Yeah?"

"Are you thinking what we're thinking?" Sly hinted him.

Without taking longer than three seconds, the three Bean Titans prepared to use their similar techniques against each other.

"Tornami Twister!"

"Tunneling Fang!" Slowpoke shouted, generating himself into an earth-drilling pod.

"Fire Fox!" Sly exclaimed, inflaming himself and beginning to clash against Slowpoke and Ears.

"That's actually pretty cool." Mooch uttered, watching the three men.

"Watch your back, bro!" Bongo shouted, attacking Mooch from behind with a Fire Kick.

Nonchalantly, Mooch kicks up his sheath, catches it and uses it to block his brother's leg.

"I ALWAYS watch my back, bro." Mooch replied, swinging his tail.

Bongo knew what it meant—Mooch's tail was about to become a lethal weapon. The monkey distanced himself by jumping off of Mooch's sheath before the sharpened tail could hit him.

"How do you do that?" Bongo questioned.

"What?"

"It's like you're holding back for one second, then the next, you capitalize on your opponent to prove them wrong."

Mooch lowered his eyes. "Oh, so you **don't** want me to hold back..." he figured.

"Whoa! No, no, no, no, no, no! Even though I've only seen one of them in person, no need to pull out the Eight Gates on me." Bongo rephrased.

"Okay, then. I'll be as generous as you requested—no Eight Gates." Mooch said, powering to Legendary and motioning his zanpakutō to release it. "Transcend, Zen no Kyoudoutai."

"Oh crap..." Bongo murmured, grasping his Legendary power as well. He had to act now if he wanted to contend with his expert sibling. "Fire Blast!" he shouted, firing a small but heavy shot of fire.

Mooch raised the diamond encrusted blade. "Soshi..." he began, as the Fire Blast made contact with the sword, "...Inferno Blade."

Zen no Koudoutai gave off a red glow, with a light flame aura around the blade. It completely cancelled Bongo's attack.

"Damn it." Bongo uttered.

"You're gonna need a lot more firepower, bro." Mooch called.

"Fine with me! Fire Spin!" Bongo shouted, whirling himself around until a fiery spiral surrounded him. He then manipulated it so that it acted like a floating current of fire, as opposed to water.

Mooch began to dodge. _"I see he practiced with this one... this oughta be fun."_ he thought.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hoppity stood in the middle of nowhere, silently trying to detect where the other four female Bean Titans were.

_"I guess they're teaming up to hit me. I think they're gonna have a spot of trouble with that."_ Hoppity thought, smiling with the slightest bit of confidence in her ability.

Christina and Lucy popped out from behind two trees that were thirty feet away from Hoppity, on opposite sides.

"Solarbeam!" shouted Christina, firing the fearsome light beam from her hands.

"Psi-Cannon!" announced Lucy, unleashing her signature blast from the psionic pink "butterfly" on her forehead.

Hoppity simply jumped high into the air, to avoid both blasts. Suddenly, a trail of light was about to intercept Hoppity's upward path. It was Ewey's Luminescence blast—an intense ray of light that exhibited multiple long "ribbons" of light at the head of the blast. She fired it while keeping herself hidden in another tree.

"Did I get her?" Ewey questioned.

"Um, not quite." Hoppity replied, startling Ewey before she was hit by a kick from the multi-talented bunny. Hoppity used her Wizardry spell, Teleportia, to warp herself away from the light blast.

"Fire Style: Dragon Bomb Jutsu!" Megan shouted from ground level, aiming at the tree that Hoppity stood in before unloading a big ball of fire at it.

Hoppity jumped out of the tree right before the fireball hit it. She hid herself deeper into the forest, afterwards.

"Miss." Megan told herself, knowing how talented Hoppity is.

"We can't hit her!" Christina complained.

"You just have to study her more." Megan replied.

"How?" Ewey questioned, rubbing her back from the kick Hoppity gave her.

Megan gave a smirk and pulled out a small deck of cards. "With my Ninja Info Cards..." she said in a secret-like tone.

"What the heck are those? Most of us aren't ninjas anyways." Lucy interrogated.

Megan sweat-dropped. "Oh... wrong deck. Here they are—my Titan Info Cards."

"They're just cards. How can you put all of a Titan's info on it?" Christina asked.

"The cards are chakra-responsive; in other words, I can use my own energy to process everything I've learned from an opponent and store that information into this card. For Hoppity, there is a distinct way to get to her in battle, but it's not that easy since she has all these powers: invisibility, ghostly phasing (through matter), Wizardry, Black Magic, flight and psychic ability. Think about all the possibilities—very little, right? She could've redirected my Dragon Bomb Jutsu with a telekinesis spell if she wanted to."

Hoppity reappeared to the other girls. "What can I say? I'm gifted." she modestly claimed.

_(The music stops.)_

Before another action was made, the PA System of the Tower was turned on, giving a second-long tone to grab the attention of all Bean Titans present.

"Attention New 12 members," called Sweet on the line, "finish up your training session, and then meet myself and the rest of the Legendary 12 inside the Mission Room. That is all."

"You heard him, guys. Let's go." Mooch said to the group.

* * *

_2:00 PM, in the Mission Room..._

"Everyone is here." Mystic reported to Sweet, getting a head count of 22 Bean Titans in attendance.

"All right. Titans, listen up. Titans X has something that they absolutely must warn us about—which means something bad may be upon us. Dotty, patch us through to the Moon Base."

Dotty quickly configured the main screen so that it displayed Marvin on-screen, with Max and Frisbee also. They were in the observatory room (with the telescope).

"Hey, glad you're here now." Frisbee said, having been patient with revealing the news to the Bean Titans. "Wait. You're short a couple of heroes..."

"Felix and Bonnie are out training somewhere we don't know about. We'd best leave it to them." Mooch said.

"What seems to be the news? I know it isn't good." Sweet assumed.

"It can't be." Marvin began. "It all started when Max and I were looking through the telescope just for the heck of it. As brothers would probably do, we were bickering over the spot in space we should watch. Eventually, we both grabbed the control stick and stopped it at a random location. We both looked and saw this golden dragon flying towards a slow-moving gigantic meteor, and it sort of looked like Bahamut."

"Like Bahamut?" Sly murmured, looking at his summon crest.

"Its wings are different though. The main portion of it is shaped like a heart turned upside down and split in half... and there are these six big blades wedged on the outside of it." Max described, before showing them the snapshot of it.

"Whoa... he looks intimidating." Lucy said.

"You'll be thinking something worse than that when you see this clip we recorded of it." Marvin said.

"Send it to us—we'll look into it. Stay put though." Dotty told him.

Within a couple of minutes, the video was sent to the Bean Titans.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dotty switched the screen back to Titans X, after she and the Bean Titans in attendance saw the clip.

"Did you see it?" Frisbee asked.

"...Holy... crap." uttered Bongo, completely phased by what he just saw, along with all the other Bean Titans.

"I know..." Marvin said. "The thing that scares me the most about it is that frightening Mega Flare he created with his blades... it reduced a Jupiter-sized meteor to ashes—and calling that a Mega Flare should be a drastic understatement."

"At the end of the video, one of its blades were missing. Where'd it go?" Hoppity remembered.

"AAAHHH!" yelled Charlie (in Titans X). He knew about the situation as well.

"What is it, Charlie?" asked Frisbee.

"Take a look..." he murmured, pointing at a long golden rod floating 5 miles away from the Moon Base.

Frisbee winced. _"WHAT?"_ he thought, immediately going back to the telescope to track down the entity. It was still extremely far away from the Moon Base, but it was seen flying towards it. "No...!"

"What's wrong?" Mystic asked.

"It's heading right for us all!" Frisbee shouted.

Sounds of fear and shock escaped the mouths of most of the 22 Bean Titans.

"Earth must its next target." Mac presumed, with a bit of shock himself.

Lucky showed up on the screen. "I wish we could help you guys, but we're still getting the kinks out of a few defense programs. If we can, we can probably set up a defense grid around Earth's atmosphere."

"That would take entire days." Dotty replied, knowing about how long it takes to get even a regular program working. "Do you guys know how many light-years away it is from us?"

Frisbee looked back at the video and checked the details. "We saw the video thirty minutes ago, and back then, it was about five light-years away."

"So it'll probably get to the Milky Way in less than 24 hours from now." Dotty did the math in her head.

The globe in the middle of the Mission Room changed from a blue glow to a red one.

"Aw, what now?" Christina complained, not wanting things to get worse than they are now.

"Weather conditions are gradually getting worse in Central Texas, the upper Pacific Ocean, and the Mojave Desert." Dotty reported.

"Those places... it's what Slowpoke and I heard from the news yesterday!" Fleece said.

"What is happening over there?" Aurora wanted to know.

"Whatever it is, it's nothing that Mother Earth intended." Sweet assumed, after putting his fist down on the nearest tabletop. "Spunky and Dotty, can you keep us posted on all four of these disasters? If it hasn't settled down by next morning, the Bean Titans are going to take action... **all of us**."

"We'll have to do this without Felix and Bonnie. They didn't exactly set a date on when they'd come back." Mooch said.

"Agreed, son. Titans, I can already tell you—this won't be easy. Meeting adjourned."

**/-/**

A raging thunderstorm in Texas's windmill fields, a dense sandstorm in the Mojave Desert, a violent tempest that moves the waters of the Pacific, and an overly powerful Bahamut-like entity approaches. The Fearsome Four Trials will test the wills of all the Titans.

Stay tuned.


	4. Strange Love

**AN: References used: Family Guy, Teen Titans, Marvel/X-Men, Bleach, Naruto, Pokémon, Star Fox, Xiaolin Showdown, Dragonball Z, and Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core. In this chapter: nothing new.**

**When it comes to power, no matter how it appears (in pure/Ki energy, chakra, or spiritual pressure), it's always referred to as "BEANs". Dotty defined BEANs quite a while ago (during Rise of the Top 12)—it stands for Biomagnetic Energy Analysis Neurodes. So yeah... let's keep it short and sweet, okay?**

Chapter 4 — Strange Love

_Meanwhile, at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber..._

"Let's rest." Bonnie suggested to Felix, a bit worn out from their latest of many intense training sessions.

Felix agreed with her, feeling a bit tired himself... which means they made some kind of progress.

When they got back into the wing in the "undefined center" of the chamber, Felix checked on how much time they had left while Bonnie went for a quick shower. Felix saw that they had 90 days left, which was near the equivalent of 6 hours in the real world.

_"90 days... hmm."_ Felix thought, trying to decide if there is anything else to do before time's up. He could not think of anything.

After five minutes, Bonnie came back from her shower, wearing a pink top with short white shorts. Her medium-long sized, bushy tail exited the top rim of her shorts.

"I was using so much power earlier, but now I feel relaxed again." she openly spoke, happy about her shower.

"Really?" Felix replied, reaching his hand for his scouter on a nearby table. "Let me scan you."

Bonnie was confounded at his question, so she decided to slowly take off her top. She felt nervous.

Felix looked back at her. "Huh? Whoa now... that's not what I meant." he told her, blushing slightly.

"Oh, sorry." she said, leaving her top on. She closed her eyes while keeping her energy level stable, so Felix could get a clear reading.

"Wait, is it...?" Felix murmured, in a bit of surprise.

"What?" Bonnie inquired.

"From your power level, it says..."

"Says what?"

"You're on Legendary power."

Bonnie's tail suddenly stopped moving. "I AM? That can't be right... I'm not even stressing my power, not even in the least; I'm normal!" she uttered, thinking that it was impossible to feel normal while subconsciously sustaining such a high power.

"So am I... read mine." Felix requested.

Bonnie took the scouter, put it on, and looked at Felix's power level.

"What does it say?" Felix asked.

"N-No way... 8,250 BEANs. That's in the upper portion of Legendary caliber!" Bonnie told him.

Felix knew then that he had achieved half of his ultimate goal now. He now wanted to find out if the other half was fulfilled, so he went back out into the aurora training grounds. "Bonnie... I'm gonna see what happens if I power up without holding back. Read my power again, but keep a distance this time."

She understood, standing at the edge of the centre.

Felix was fifty yards away from Bonnie, assuming the "power-up" stance (as exhibited many times in Dragonball Z) and beginning to go to his new height in strength. An intense golden electric aura gradually increased in rage around the young leopard.

_(Music selection: "Vegeta Super Saiyan Theme" — Dragonball Z.)_

The scouter that Bonnie had contained something called a "Master Libra" program—which identified strengths without failure. With the intensity that Felix was showing, Bonnie felt like she was going to fly back-first into the centre, not to mention his unbelievable BEAN level as he included the use of his Wildfang Mode to increase it even more.

After feeling his power lock at a high point, Felix reverted back to "normal"—his 8,250 BEAN level.

"So... what was the highest power you saw?" he asked his canine girlfriend.

Bonnie shuddered a little. "Uh... tw... twen—" she uttered.

"Bon, are you okay?"

"Over... 22,000."

Felix widened his eyes, shocked after hearing the quantity of his now unlocked true potential power. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" he exclaimed.

"22,777 BEANs was the highest thing I saw. Master Libra doesn't lie. If I tested my own strength just now, I'd be around 21,500." Bonnie proclaimed.

There was no need to train any further. Both of their full powers nearly triple that of any Bean Titan's Legendary strength, and even when they are not fighting, they still have higher power.

"So... what time do we have to leave?" Bonnie asked, knowing that their time was almost up.

"I told Max and Marvin we'd be back at around 9:00 PM. The clock above us shows the real world time."

"I guess that means we have free time then." Bonnie said.

"What should we do?" Felix asked.

Bonnie thought about it for a second. "There's a bed in there... are you up for Undercover Shenanigans?" she suggested. It was their favorite game to play if they had nothing else to do in mind.

"We haven't played that in a while... let's do it!" Felix said, grabbing her hand and leading her to the bed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_(Music selection: "Shady Charade" — Bleach.)_

In the bedroom of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber's centre, Felix and Bonnie got under the sheets after tucking them in and locked the sheets under with a strong static charge. The object of their made-up game of Undercover Shenanigans was to find some way, turn-for-turn, of pushing your opponent out of one of the secured sides of the bed, without the sense of sight—their eyes had to be closed, blindfolded, or restricted by both the entire time. Also, the method that was attempted to push the opponent out of the bed could not be reattempted, as the game was like Twister—wherever they touched has to keep being touched, otherwise, it is an automatic loss. It makes the game that much harder to play. But how could they know if the same tactic was used again if their eyes are closed? That is the point of such "shenanigans"—the two people inside have no idea what they're doing to each other.

"You first." Felix said.

"Okay." Bonnie replied, blindly reaching her hand for some part of Felix's body. She grabbed something thin and pulled it.

"Ow-ow-ow! That's my tail, Bon..." Felix told her.

"Oh, sorry. Your turn, I guess."

Bonnie left her hand lightly grasping his tail, while Felix reached his hand until he felt something round and pushed against it, making Bonnie fall on her back and opening her mouth.

"You fell back!" Felix cheered.

"Ah..." Bonnie whispered, feeling his hand on her right breast.

"Bonnie?" Felix called.

"Your hand is on my right can..."

Felix felt alerted, taking the pressure off of her body. Bonnie held his arm in place, to keep him from moving his hand.

"You'll lose the game... don't move it." she told him.

"But I'm touching your—"

"I know... and I already moved again. It's your turn."

No matter what happened, Bonnie wanted to keep the game going, as she and Felix haven't had as much fun in a while.

"All right." Felix said, blushing at the fact that he was slightly pressing her breast softly. His right hand was placed on the left side of her waist, to keep her from going anywhere. Bonnie let out a sigh of content, at his touch.

"Fee-lee's being naughty... touching all my wrong places. At least our clothes are still on..." Bonnie murmured, before taking her turn.

Felix winced, hearing that he touched another sweet spot on her body.

Bonnie used both of her feet to try and launch him over her. However, one of her feet slipped off as he was forced over her. Her legs were spread open, and Felix landed over her, but had his hands a few inches away from her body so that he wouldn't pile on her.

"Hah! That's not what I had in mind, but I win!" Bonnie exclaimed, feeling Felix's hand leave her torso.

Felix took his blindfold off and looked at the position they were in. "Bonnie... this is a bit... weird." he began to say to her.

"What is?" she replied, taking her blindfold off and seeing her boyfriend on top of her in the awkward position. She instantly turned red in the cheeks, as he was within a few inches from her face, and the heat of his body was increasing with that of her own. The sensation of this position began to take effect of both of their emotions, but before it got too intense, they both turned away from each other, ending up next to each other on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Felix asked.

"Fee-lee..." she called him.

"Yeah?"

"Not until we're 18, okay? That was a bit too much for me." she said.

"Yeah, same here." he agreed.

There was a brief moment of silence. Felix turned his head to her and slipped his arm around her back to bring her in.

"What?" she questioned, as her blush faded a bit.

"You didn't answer me... are you okay?" Felix asked again.

Bonnie smiled. "I am now." She felt the security from him again, and leaned in for another kiss. This time, she pressed her body against his as what she considered a hug.

**/-/**

Love is all through the air between those two.

More action coming at ya.


	5. The Battle on Four Sides, Part 1

**AN: References used: Family Guy, Teen Titans, Marvel/X-Men, Bleach, Naruto, Pokémon, Star Fox, Xiaolin Showdown, Dragonball Z, and Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core. In this chapter: Futurama, Final Fantasy VII, VIII and XII (+ Revenant Wings).**

Chapter 5 — The Battle on Four Sides, Part 1

All of the Bean Titans (except for Felix and Bonnie) gathered early in the morning to check the status on the four scenarios at hand—neither one of them ceased in the least. The time to take action was now. Sweet was going to set up the battle plan, until his foster parents, Early and Strut (who made another blind entrance), decided to volunteer as the leading roles in this crisis. Knowing that they have never failed him, Sweet trusted them completely.

The battle plan: the New 12 members were to join Early and Strut in taking Plasma Air Necklaces 25 miles into the air, for the arrival of the golden Bahamut. The Legendary 12 went north, to find the source of the storm in central Texas. The group of Jake, Crunch, Rocket, Tracker, Cheeks and Congo were to warp to the Aqua Base and set themselves on Ni'ihau, the westernmost island of Hawaii, as the whirlpools in the Pacific began to form into a gigantic one. That group also had the liberty of calling in any other Bean Titan for help with a Sub-Link—a function programmed into the wristwatches the Titans wore that allowed them to call any member and switch places with them. That left Team Z to deal with what is causing the sandstorm in the Mojave Desert.

The four-sided battle begins, right now.

* * *

**SCENE 1: The Pacific Ocean**

The six Bean Titans successfully reached a shoreline on the Hawaiian island.

"Byakugan!" Jake called, intensifying his visual perception.

"See anything?" Cheeks asked.

"Yeah. That whirlpool is humongous... and there's something swimming in it—something big." Jake said.

"Let's get it, then. I'll make it fish food!" Crunch said, sharpening his steel teeth.

Suddenly, a great sea serpent slowly rose from out of the ocean surface.

"Uh, Crunch? That's NOT a fish." Rocket corrected him, while at the same time startled by its roar.

"You're damn right, it isn't. That's Leviathan, the ancient serpent of the seas. We can probably beat it... but we can't—and I mean CAN'T—let it generate its Tidal Wave." Congo warned his team.

"Why?" Crunch asked.

"None of us will survive, period."

"It's coming..." Cheeks told the group.

Tracker activated a substitution for another Bean Titan. "Sub-Link! Roam!" he shouted, instantly switching places with the powerhouse buffalo.

"Whoa, that's a big'un..." Roam murmured in his country accent.

"We have to push it back." Jake told him.

"Not a problem!" Roam said, getting a speed boost from Rocket so that he could do his thing.

Leviathan screeched at the buffalo.

"Hush up. Meteor Crush!" Roam retorted, punching the serpent right at its head, throwing its entire body over the water and back 100 yards.

"It's so huge, man..." Cheeks whined.

"Sub-Link! Waddle!" Rocket called out, subbing out for the young penguin in midair.

"Whoa!" Waddle shouted, making a splash in the ocean water. He realized where he was sent he saw the serpent in the distance, swimming back for him and Roam. "Aaahhh! Antarctic Mirror!" he yelled, summoning his sturdy wall of ice to propel himself and Roam up into the air and out of harm's way. It also barred Leviathan's passage.

"Waddle! We need to level the playing field! Fighting from this island will be our funeral!" Jake yelled out to him.

"Okay!" Waddle replied, before getting pushed off of the ice wall by Roam, who saved him from Leviathan's tail.

The serpent broke the entire ice wall with its tail, continuing on its rampage.

Waddle and Roam fell into the water again. Waddle told Roam by hand gestures to break the ice the penguin was about to create, into stepping blocks for the other Titans.

"Inverted Iceberg!" Waddle called out, thrusting his hands towards the water surface to cause a massive upside-down ice mass to surface and surround the entire island.

Roam then punched the iceberg hard to break the ice at the "top" into big enough platforms for the other heroes. He then swam up to the edge of the ice with Waddle.

"Titans, GO!" Jake announced, signaling the others to run out to the ice platforms.

"Now we're in business." Crunch said, diving into the water to handle the serpent underwater.

"Sub-Link!" Waddle and Roam shouted simultaneously, to switch places with two Bean Titans. Roam switched with Hippie, who swam out quickly with his air speed. Waddle substituted for a new Bean Titan, Britannia. She was a brown bear (age 12) hailing from London, England. Aside from being agile, her most notable skill is elemental archery—she can fire many arrows and instill them with any of the ten elements. Also, she is fluent in five languages.

"I see your energy points." Jake said, assuming his famous stance again. He then used his teleportation skills to hit Leviathan with the Eight Trigrams 128 Palms.

While the distraction was going on, Crunch used Steel Fin to strike the bottom of the serpent multiple times.

"Let's end this!" Hippie said, going to Wudai Mode and using his most powerful Shen Gong Wu combination. "Sword of the Storm, Blade of the Nebula, and Crest of the Condor... merge!" A small spiral of wind span in his hand until one thing appeared. "Spear of the Hurricane!" he finally announced, fiercely swinging it only once to cause a massive cutting vortex of air to pressure against Leviathan.

Congo and Cheeks used Flash Step to put themselves out to where they predicted the sea serpent to land and made a huge web to catch it.

Britannia appeared over the serpent, as it was thrown backwards into the air again. "Right where I want ya..." she said, charging a lot of light energy into the prime arrow she was about to fire. "Licht Regen!" she shouted, firing as many as 1,200 light arrows to rain down heavily on Leviathan.

Hippie brought everyone to one location using his Wudai flight. It seemed that Leviathan was finished, as it did not resurface after a whole minute.

"Way to go, team!" Cheeks cheered, claiming the right to celebrate a victory.

Jake was not too sure about Cheeks's idea when he saw the waters move. He looked closer with his Byakugan, and suddenly gasped at his discovery. "Titans, run!" he yelled.

_(Music change: "Run!" — Final Fantasy X.)_

Crunch saw the ocean waters moving as well, and without a second guess, he jumped in the water and swam back for Ni'ihau. Hippie grabbed Britannia and used his super speed to run on the water.

"From what?" Cheeks said, turning around to find a wave beginning to rise high over he and his brother.

"Shut up and get a move on!" Congo told him, shooting a web at a nearby ice plate and pulling them both towards it. They both began to jump from platform to platform, sliding on them as they retreated.

Leviathan rose again, with an overly massive wave following it. This was the Tidal Wave Congo warned the team about. It was strong enough to wash out half of Hawaii.

"No... this can't be it..." Congo murmured, seeing their doom ahead of them.

"LEVINBOLT!" shouted a familiar voice, which beckoned a monster lightning bolt to crash on the sea serpent, causing its wave to settle down as it was heavily damaged and stunned by the lightning.

"No way, man..." Hippie marveled, seeing a leopard on a Boltboard in the air.

"Felix!" Jake called.

"He's back?" Congo and Cheeks said.

"And better than ever. Bonnie is too. Now that we're here, this fight is already over—you can believe that." Felix said.

"Is there anything you need from us?" Britannia asked.

"Just leave things to us. Trust me, Bonnie and I have this whole thing covered."

The other Bean Titans believed him, so they gathered around Jake so he could warp them inside the Aqua Base.

"Good luck." Jake said, before warping the group and leaving Felix.

Leviathan was in Felix's face, and it roared at him.

"So you're still alive, huh? Well then, let me show you..." he paused, seeing the serpent's tail come at him. Felix instantly countered it with an instantly charged Chidori, making it back away from the leopard in a bit of fear. "I repeat, let me show you... what the Levinbolt should have done to you. **_I, who stand in the full light of the heavens, command thee, who opens the gates of hell. Come forth, divine lightning!"_** Felix raised his hand. **_"INDIGNATION!"_**

A massive shock from the sky (more powerful than the Levinbolt) impaled all through Leviathan's body, electrocuting it to death. Even the great serpent of the seas could not withstand the most feared lightning spell.

Felix still had more than enough power to spare, so he travelled back to the Home Base on his own by his new Boltboard, inheriting the skill from his father.

* * *

**SCENE 2: Central Texas (where all the windmills are)**

"All the windmills stopped spinning." Fancy noticed.

"Yeah, but where's the storm?" Aurora wondered.

Mystic located it with her mind. "It's on that high hill... and there's a giant lightning bolt in the center of it."

"It must be the source. Let's get rid of it." Mac suggested, warping the Legendary 12 to the hill, near the central lightning bolt.

"Huh?" Mystic uttered.

"What is it?" Sweet asked.

"This might sound weird... but there's someone inside the lightning."

Canyon gasped. "No! It's controlling the lightning! Fancy!" he corrected her, sensing a change in the way the lightning was moving. It was about to attack the 12 heroes.

"Lightning Wall!" Fancy exclaimed, protecting them from the attack.

"Who is that?" Spunky questioned, seeing the figure that manipulated the lightning. It appeared to be an old man in long light purple robes, wielding a wooden staff.

Dotty looked through her esper files, and found him. "Ramuh, Archon of Storms. He commands the turns of lightning with his staff, which denies any other as its master."

"So, we just gotta get that staff away from him. Easy enough." Hippity assumed.

"Don't get carried away, Hippity. We all know what fighting an esper is like... it's tough business." Kuku told him.

Ramuh began to spin his staff, generating electricity into it.

"Titans, standby!" Sweet called out.

Ramuh then lunged his staff towards the heroes, releasing his Thunderspark on over half of the Legendary 12. It instantly paralyzed them, leaving them unable to fight this battle. Sweet, Mystic, Canyon, Fancy and Floppity were left to fight while the others fell to the ground.

"No..." Fancy murmured, shocked at how fast 7 members were kicked out of the battle.

"All right, Plan B. We end this, quick! We know what the goal is, so let's accomplish it. Titans, GO!" Sweet ordered.

"Hurrigale!" Floppity shouted, using her strongest wind spell to put pressure on Ramuh and spin the windmills all around the central Texas area.

"Now Mystic!" Sweet signaled her.

Mystic immediately rose to her Phoenix Mode and used her telekinesis to get ahold of Ramuh's staff. Consequently, the staff began to deny Mystic by trying to shock her mental grip off. Mystic screamed, feeling the shock course through her mind and body.

"She's struggling... Fancy!" Floppity requested the cat.

Fancy, without words, grabbed Mystic by her head and shoulder to ward off most of the electric charge with some of her own charge.

"Where's Canyon?" Sweet asked.

A small bolt of lightning danced around the esper, until Canyon was finally revealed in it. The cougar then kicked Ramuh's back, hard. "Drop that stick!" he said, just before the impact. The kick was actually strong enough to do just that; the staff fell from Ramuh's hand.

"Now, Sweet!" Mystic told him, falling back to release her telekinesis and then to sustain her health from the shocks she recieved from both Ramuh and Fancy (even though hers were not meant to harm Mystic).

Sweet charged a big fireball and launched it at the wooden staff, completely incinerating it.

"Great! Now we can take him down." Canyon said.

Ramuh suddenly snapped his fingers, which somehow made all of the Legendary 12 act as magnets to each other—bring them all together on one point in the air.

"What? How did he...?" Sweet started to wonder, thinking that the elderly esper was powerless without his staff.

Ramuh then floated upward, above the Legendary 12, and began to gather electrical energy.

"What's he doing?" Mac questioned.

Fancy took a look around her and found something of great danger to her team. "Oh no!" she exclaimed.

"What is it?" Dotty asked.

"Ramuh is drawing in a Texas-sized amount of electric energy from every windmill around here!"

"Good god..." Dotty murmured, giving out a sharp exhaled breath. "There's over 200 on these windmills around here, and each one of them generates a lot of electricity. That's why the storm was here—this entire region turned into Ramuh's power source!"

"Okay... that doesn't explain exactly what he's doing now." Aurora said.

"His Judgement Bolt." Dotty answered.

"Oh... we're boned."

The Legendary 12 were left defenseless against Ramuh's impending attack. The esper raised his hands when he gained enough power, causing the sky to rage with thunder and lightning.

"We're dead, aren't we?" Floppity questioned.

"Hence the meaning of **boned**." Mac said.

Just before Ramuh lowered his hands to unleash his great lightning bolt, crackling sounds were heard above the heroes. They looked up to find Bonnie wielding what looked to be her Chidori, holding it in her hand, which was raised in the air. The Judgement Bolt instantly zoomed down towards the Bean Titans.

"Bonnie, no!" Dotty shrieked.

"Chidori... Raijin." Bonnie whispered, just before the bolt made contact with the electric orb, which completely stopped the overly powerful bolt in its tracks.

Ramuh gritted his teeth. "Impossible..." he murmured, saying his first word of the entire battle.

"B... Bonnie?" Spunky called, sounding speechless by his daughter's feats.

The entire lightning bolt, despite its unbelievable power, was absorbed by the special Chidori that Bonnie held.

She looked back to the Legendary 12 and snapped two of her fingers in her free hand, making the static the bounded them together disappear. The heroes were freed, descending to the ground.

"Look out!" Sweet alerted Bonnie, as Ramuh was charging straight for her.

Without the motion nor the time of the blink of an eye, Bonnie warped instantly before Ramuh touched her, and was already twenty feet below him with the Chidori somehow floating in between them.

Bonnie was turned away from the orb, aiming two of her fingers at it, with Ramuh in the line she created. **"Hado #4... Byakurai."** Bonnie announced, shooting through the overpowered orb (as the amplifier) for her Hellstorm Byakurai. The blast that exited the orb for Ramuh was huge and so powerful that if she fired towards Earth, she could've destroyed the entire state of Texas.

"Uh... if you guys just heard something wet... that was me just soiling myself." Canyon uttered.

"Thanks for that **heavenly** information." Fleece responded flatly.

Ramuh was fading away into a light purple light, which hit the back of Bonnie's body. His esper crest (two crossed lavender lightning bolts) was now attached to a new necklace on Bonnie's neck; she could now summon him to aid her.

"Where's Felix?" Fancy asked Bonnie.

"He's okay. We're here to handle things here on Earth."

"Wait, so you mean..." Kuku began to say.

"I'd join the rest of the New 12. Max and Marvin told Felix and I everything that's going on right now... and that golden Bahamut is already flying past Pluto."

"Hold on. Then, how'd you get here so fast?" Aurora interrogated, surprised at her knowledge and growth.

"That's not important. We need to secure global safety first, then ask questions later. Legendary 12, let's go." Sweet commanded.

Without any words, the twelve Titans put on Plasma Air Necklaces and flew up into the air by Z Flight. Bonnie used Lightning Dash to propel herself into the air and then towards the Home Base.

**/-/**

Two down, two to go.


	6. The Battle on Four Sides, Part 2

**AN: References used: Family Guy, Teen Titans, Marvel/X-Men, Bleach, Naruto, Pokémon, Star Fox, Xiaolin Showdown, Dragonball Z, Futurama Final Fantasy VII (+Crisis Core), VIII and XII (+ Revenant Wings). In this chapter: nothing new.**

**Reminders: Derby is the son of four parents—Durango, Mina, Thunderbolt and Tina. He is the fused child of the two couples. Danielle's parents are Dep and Fortress, which isn't the strange thing about her. She ages at a faster rate—one real year is two to three years for her. She's nine years old now.**

Chapter 6 — The Battle on Four Sides, Part 2

**SCENE 3: The Mojave Desert**

All of Team Z saw the sandstorm ahead of them and sensed something big in the middle of it. It had a power level that matched that of an Acolyte, which meant that this was the perfect battle for them. Strange enough, Danielle was in a sort of hibernation period, being asleep the entire time since the storms started. She was on Derby's back.

"Something's definitely in there, and it's a big one. Mina..." Durango said, acting as leader of Team Z.

The pink horse released a strong Whirlwind, clearing out the sandstorm entirely.

When the heaviest amounts of sand withered away, a massive ancient white dragon (on all fours) with giant lighted rings on its body appeared to the Titans. As it noticed that its sandstorm was gone, it turned to the disturbance it felt from Mina's wind.

_(Battle music songs: 1st—"Boss Battle Theme" from Final Fantasy XII; 2nd—"Breakthrough Even" from Bleach. The first song plays and repeats throughout most of the battle.)_

"What is that thing?" Tina questioned.

"A wyrm." Fortress uttered, after a sharp release of breath.

"A wyrm?" repeated Dep. "You mean like Bahamut?"

"I mean a **true **wyrm. I read about them back in Ireland. They're these "dragons" with metal rings bounded on their bodies, giving them earth-shaking power. But this wyrm in particular is said to be the deity among all other wyrms—the legend himself, Yiazmat. It could take a couple of hours to defeat him because it wields a heavy load of power, and VERY high health to match."

"So, I guess we have to go all-out on this guy." Derby assumed.

"Except for you. Danielle is still asleep, and you have to make sure she doesn't get hurt." Durango said.

"The battle sounds like it's gonna take forever!" Derby complained.

"I know, but Danielle is still young. We don't want her life to end so swiftly." Dep said.

"It's coming!" Mina alerted Team Z, seeing Yiazmat stomp his way to the heroes.

Durango took the initiative and fired a Psionic Blast at it. When it hit Yiazmat, unfortunately, it had no effect on him.

"What?" Durango muttered, shocked that his powerful light beam did not even phase the wyrm.

"Light has no effect on it... great." Fortress stated.

"This is gonna be REALLY fun." Tina spoke sarcastically.

_After an hour of battle..._

"How can this thing keep itself alive for so long? There's a lot of life in that freak." Derby wondered, watching from a distance. _"It'd probably go faster if I was fighting with them..."_

The young horse felt something pulling on his hair. He turned around and saw that Danielle was finally awake.

The little canine yawned. "Derby? Where are we?" Danielle asked, just before noticing Yiazmat. "AND WHAT IS THAT THING?" she shrieked.

"Yee... no, Yaz... Y-Yiazmat. Basically, he's this powerful dragon. I had to stay behind until you woke up."

She saw the rest of the team fighting it, each on their Ultimate Modes. "They look like they're in trouble." she assumed.

"Well, let's go help them." Derby suggested, ready to get into the fight.

"No! Let me!" she stopped him, before waving her fingers side to side constantly.

_"She's using Metronome again? What is she gonna do this time?"_

After taking enough time deciding on what to use, Bonnie raised her fingers into the air to activate the Metronome's after-effect. There was a sudden flash, and everyone within the Mojave Desert saw it.

_(Music suddenly stops.)_

"What was that?" Thunderbolt questioned, as the battle just stopped at that moment.

Yiazmat gave out a roar, just before every bright ring on its body and wings grew heavier and heavier, to the point where it completely immobilized the wyrm. His head and his wings weighed him down entirely; Yiazmat was defenseless.

Derby led Danielle to the battle scene.

_(The second song immediately starts.)_

_"He can't move... now's our chance to end it! He has to be weakened enough for us to take him down in one fury."_ Fortress thought. "Everyone! We can end this now, but we'll have to use our greatest attacks against it.

"Our **greatest** attacks, you say?" Durango inquired. "Oh, this is gonna be good."

The eight members of Team Z formed a line, each person spaced out four feet side-to-side from the next. They all grasped as much power they could (using their Ultimate Modes—their Ascended Legendary forms) and began to generate their fearsome elemental Bursts to a level that has not been mentioned before.

"Time for the Zodiac Limit Breaks! Let's do it! Aries Burst!" Durango shouted, beginning the relentless assault by firing his most powerful fire blast wave. The Zodiac Limit Breaks were derived from Shockmutt's Shiden Ray Cero—in that they were over-powered elemental annihilation blasts. The only difference was that the elements are named to zodiacal signs.

"Taurus Burst!" Mina exclaimed, following up with her air blast.

"Capricorn Burst!" Thunderbolt yelled, unleashing his most shocking lightning wave.

"Pisces Burst!" outbursted Tina, shooting her fearsome ice blast.

"Leo Burst!" Dep followed next, with his brutal earth fury.

"Aquarius Burst!" Fortress shouted, unloading a heavy water assault.

"Libra Burst!" Derby joined, with his sharp wood blast (including a mutitude of Razor Leaves).

Danielle took a second to remember which sign represented her most powerful blast. She had just enough in her to use the blast only once as well. Her element was metal. "Cancer Burst!"

The combined strength of all of these blasts was too much for even the great wyrm. Yiazmat was hereby vanquished, fading away into thousands of light particles.

"Dani...?" Derby called, reverting back to normal along with the older Team Z members. He was surprised because it was her first time using the Zodiacal Burst in action.

She did not respond, as she nearly fainted from overwhelming herself. She fell to the ground on her back, breathing with her eyes closed.

"I guess she does that when she pushes her limit..." Tina said.

"It's okay. Just let her rest. Our job here is done." Dep responded, picking his daughter up.

"The rest is up to the New 12." Durango murmured, looking up to the sky to wish them good luck with the new approaching foe.

As they walked away from the desert, they all looked up to the sky again and thought about how dangerously strong the new force was.

"You guys wanna help them?" Thunderbolt asked.

"Sweet did say that we are a stronger group than the main Bean Titans are, before we got on our island..." Mina remembered. Team Z's BEAN levels ranged up to 12,000.

"They'd probably be grateful anyways. Let's do it." Durango commanded, after using a Megalixir on the team, restoring their health and energy completely. They too had Plasma Air Necklaces of their own.

* * *

**FINAL SCENE: Earth's middle atmosphere (the stratosphere)**

Tensions were rising high, as the ten members of the New 12 (accompanied by Early and Strut) awaited the arrival of the uber-strong entity.

"Man... how long have we been waiting?" Bongo asked.

"It's 11:00 now—so about three hours." Hoppity checked her wristwatch.

"Are you sure you two know what you're doing?" Christina asked Early and Strut, the eldest Bean Titans.

"Haven't I told you before?" questioned Sweet, appearing on the scene with the rest of the Legendary 12. "Never doubt their judgements."

"I thought you wanted this to be handled by us alone." Mooch told Early and Strut.

"We never limited you on how many allies you had for this fight." Strut replied.

"And as a bonus, the Legendary 12 aren't the only ones." Early added.

Just after he said that, Team Z showed up as well. Even the psychics of the group (consisting of Mystic, Hoppity, Lucy, Mina, Tina and Fortress) were surprised at how omniscient Sweet's foster parents were.

"32 of us... I like these odds." Dotty figured.

"Let's hope it's enough." Sweet said.

After another couple of minutes, the entire group saw a golden shine in the distance. They looked closer and saw that their new adversary had finally arrived. It noticed the Bean Titans when it stopped flying towards the moon and turned to the many power sources floating in the air. It flew towards them.

Finally face-to-face, the gold-skinned winged dragon was clearly five to six times the size of any of the Bean Titans individually. It looked at the heroes with a threatening glare of its emerald green eyes.

"I guess I'll start talking." Sweet began, floating a few feet towards the entity. "Why are you flying all over the place, destroying planets and masses of your choosing? You're making our planet, Earth, your next target, knowing nothing about the innocent people who live here—those that you're planning on killing in the end! Why are you doing this?"

The Bahamut look-alike did not say a word after Sweet gave it things to think about. It did give out a faint growl, though.

While it was silent, Dotty scanned it with a scouter and then with the Master Libra program. "Oh my word... everyone listen!" she alerted the heroes.

"What is it?" Sly asked.

"This entity here is known as Bahamut Fury, a star-destroyer wyrm. He is not to be confused with the original Bahamut, as Bahamut Fury's power exponentially exceeds his. And that freakishly strong Flare attack it uses is called his **Exa Flare**—a whopping 25 times more powerful than Mega Flare is. We'll have to upgrade the scouters again—his level is uncharted."

This left most of the Bean Titans breathless and scared for their own safety. However, they could not just run away. They knew then that if one Exaflare hit Earth, it would be over for everyone. Who would be there if the Titans weren't?

"This guy... is a nightmare." Bongo murmured.

"Right you are." approved Bahamut Fury, with his distinct yet heavy voice. He talked in a somewhat slow pace.

"So you do speak, in English too." Sweet said.

"Yes. Your spotted ally (Dotty) just gave you some background about me. What I do to my "targets" is my job as a star-destroyer. As for picking your Earth, my choice was completely random, however absolute. I will not change my mind about destroying this planet, no matter who or what inhabits it... so long as you stand clear of me, and allow me to do my job."

Sweet sighed. "Well obviously, you've never met us. We're the Titans, and I can assure you that this is as close as you get to our home. We won't just stand by and let you do such a terrible thing to us and those we love! Backing down is what we don't do!" Sweet explained to him.

Bahamut Fury grumbled. "And it's obvious that you haven't met me either. None of you know what you're about to get yourselves into." he warned them.

Durango flew next to Sweet. "Words, words, words. I wanna see some action." he said.

The entity lowered his eyes. "Hmm. I don't expect you to comprehend the consequences that you'll face against me. I sense every one of your power levels, and it seems to me that none of you could survive ten direct hits from me... and two or three Mega Flares are enough to kill each of you."

Mooch floated his way to the other two Bean Titan leaders, with Zen no Kyoudoutai in hand. "Like that's never scared us before. You won't believe the things we've all been through, and survived. So if you're really so tough, show us." he said, as all 32 Titans assumed their Legendary strengths.

_(Music begins: "Stand Up Be Strong" — Bleach.)_

"So be it." Bahamut Fury said, flying backward slowly before suddenly warping to hit Hippity with a hard fist.

On impulse, the light green bunny assumed his Armor of the Mantle and crossed his arms in front of his body to defend himself. Still, even that much defense was not enough to stop the entity's strength, as his punch shattered the Mantle armor completely and threw Hippity's left arm out of whack, making him unable to use it for the fight.

_"How is he so strong?"_ Hippity wondered, stunned at the impact he felt. He was then hit by Bahamut Fury's tail, targeting his head to knock him unconscious. Hippity fell down towards Earth, immediately out of the battle.

"Hippity!" Floppity cried, before glaring at Bahamut Fury in disdain. "Tetra Genesis!" she shouted, unleashing her strongest fire, water, earth and air spells, all combined into one powerful blast.

"Humph." uttered Bahamut Fury, simply using one of his hands to completely halt Floppity's strongest blast.

Aurora and Kuku then tried to blindside Bahamut Fury from two other sides with attacks of their own (Aurora's Aurora Blast and Kuku's Fulminating Darkness).

"Cluster Sphere." Bahamut Fury said, releasing big bright orbs of light that were strong enough to deny the powers of the three blasts aimed at him. Unaware of this, Floppity, Aurora and Kuku were hit by the spheres and were all rendered too weak to handle this fight, falling after Hippity.

During the moments following, Derby (protecting Danielle), Danielle, Mina, Tina, Dep, Christina, Megan (after discovering her Ascended Legendary form, Shunko Mode), Lucy, Ears, Hoppity, Spunky, Dotty, Canyon and Fancy were all defeated in the battle. Most of the rest were struggling to keep themselves from being decommissioned by Bahamut Fury.

"Do you know now what you're up against? Over half of your team is finished already, but you better count yourselves lucky that they aren't dead... yet." the entity told them.

"If you're so hell-bent on destroying us, why aren't you using your Exa Flare?" Mac (in his Spirit Mode) interrogated.

"That would ruin all the fun I'm having right now, taking you all down, one by one. However, I am on a tight schedule... so let's go ahead and take out a group of you at once."

Bahamut Fury extended one of his hands out and charged a lot of energy into it, until a light blue sphere grew in his hand.

"No way..." Sly murmured, noticing that it looked exactly like Bahamut's best move.

"Mega Flare." Bahamut Fury announced, releasing the powerful sphere of energy at the Bean Titans. "None of you ever stood a chance..." he then claimed. To prove him wrong, his Mega Flare was suddenly stopped and deflected by none other than Early.

"Enough. Strut and I cannot witness any further casualty." he said.

"Father Early?" Sweet called.

"Let us handle this, Sweet." Strut told him.

"Really? What is it that you elderly beings could possibly do to me?" Bahamut Fury questioned.

"Bring you to your demise." both birds replied in unison. They both then revealed their full strengths to him and the other Bean Titans. All were either shocked or startled.

"You never told us they were this strong, Sweet!" Mystic yelled.

"I've never even seen them fight... ease off, will ya?" he replied. He looked back to his foster parents. _"Be careful..."_

_(Music change: "Escalon" — Bleach.)_

Bahamut Fury zoomed forward to attack Early the same way he attacked Hippity. This time, Early blocked his fist with one hand, and it did not get injured from the force behind it.

"What's this?" the entity questioned, surprised that Early is strong enough to stop his force.

"Ka... me..." Early began to chant.

"No way!" Slowpoke and Bongo both exclaimed, knowing what the old bird was about to pull off, with his free hand only.

"...ha... me... HA!" Early finished, unleashing the fearsome blue blast that was commonly shared among Sweet's sons. It sent Bahamut Fury backwards, even as he had the blast in his hands.

"Cluster Sphere!" Bahamut Fury shouted, having to fire another energy orb from his torso to defend himself from the Kamehameha Wave. The Cluster Sphere slowly pushed its way to Early.

Strut joined the battle at that point, using her strongest telekinesis to redirect his Cluster Sphere back at him. Early stopped his own blast, while she did that.

The energy sphere hit its own master, damaging him and shrouding him in a cloud of dust.

"They... did it." Mystic said, not sensing Bahamut Fury's energy anywhere.

"All right!" Sly exclaimed, as the other remaining Titans began to celebrate their triumph.

Early and Strut turned around and started to float back to the rest of the team. Before they could rejoin them, they both suddenly felt a terrifying increase in power, and it came from Bahamut Fury.

_(Music change: "Challenge" — Final Fantasy X.)_

"Hex Grid." growled the formidable foe, causing the six blades on its wings to detach and surround the two birds, positioning themselves as the corners of a hexagon. A faint light in the form of a circular ring connected them all together, and once that light was barely visible, it completely shocked and stunned the bodies of Early and Strut, trapping them with no escape.

"No... NO!" Sweet shouted, see his foster parents in peril.

"I'm just about through with having fun with you all now. I'm going to do what I came here to do." Bahamut Fury grumbled, as he began to charge a monster-load of energy for his Exa Flare.

"Wait a second! I thought you needed to destroy a mass of sorts to use your Exa Flare!" Fleece pointed out.

"I could've, but that would have taken too long. As a bonus, for me at least, this method is stronger. My Exa Flare creates unrivaled power by the space that my fangs—the golden blades you see—sets, as an amplifier of sorts. And since I have two souls trapped in that space right now, the energy from my blast is amplified three times as much as I would have normally used it. In conclusion, I'm not just about to destroy a fraction of your planet... I'm obliterating the WHOLE THING!"

"You can't do this!" Sweet yelled, ascending to his Ryūjin Mode (as to which he had a fiery dragon's tail and a flaming set of hair in the shape of Renji Abarai's from Bleach) and budges from his spot to try and save his guardians. The other Bean Titans followed after him, to try and stop his rage.

_"Sweet, stop."_ told Strut, telepathically. She and Early were holding hands.

Sweet heard and followed their message. "Titans... stand down." he commanded solemnly, powering down.

"You're not gonna stop him?" Thunderbolt questioned.

"They're both telling me something, for me to know for the future, I hope." Sweet replied.

Bahamut Fury's blast began to gradually get more intense, located at where his mouth was.

_"Sweet. Listen up, son. This... is where we part ways; this is our end, son." _Early told him.

_"Why does it have to be this way?"_ Sweet acclaimed, gritting his teeth to hold himself back.

_"We can't escape this cage that he set up for us... however, we still knew that this was destined to happen. You know how intuitive we are."_ Strut said.

_"Why here... why now?"_ Sweet pleaded, beginning to sadden.

_"Because Sweet, you have all of the resources needed to defeat Bahamut Fury, as he is the toughest enemy you will ever face. You don't need us to guide your fate anymore. You decide it now, because you've grown just the way Strut and I wanted you to, since you were under our care in the Amazon. You shall see the day where you'll conquer Bahamut Fury, but no matter what happens, Sweet... we're proud of you."_ Early explained.

Sweet did not have anything to say or think after that, as he suddenly broke into tears. Early and Strut were always there for him, always acting as the guardian halo around him. It was hard for him to witness their impending deaths. The other Bean Titans saw what Sweet was going through in his mind—it was painful and upsetting.

Bahamut Fury finally fired his initial Exa Flare blast into the amplifier. The hellacious energy was stored inside of the light ring created by his fangs, and it took in Early and Strut whole, absorbing their full energies combined while parasitically fading them into dust. His blades then slowly pointed towards Earth, which indicated the direction of the amplified blast.

"Damn... we're gonna die." Durango uttered.

Mooch gave out a sudden glare. "No we're not..." he began to say, swiftly positioning his blade vertically, pointing it downward in front of him. "Ban... kai!" he called out with intensity, fully releasing the zanpakutō, making it diamond-encrusted in a golden color. Mooch then used Flash Step to get in the path of the Exa Flare, just before it fired.

_"The Mirror can't possibly be that strong..." _Sly assumed, comparing power levels.

"Foolish monkey! You can't stop my Exa Flare!" Bahamut Fury boasted.

_"It doesn't hurt to try!_ Mirror of the Zodiac!" Mooch yelled, bracing the handle of the blade with both hands while holding it forward. The spacious golden glyph appeared, ready to redirect the force.

Impact. The Mirror did not work like last time—when it reflected the Subspace Cannon's fire and ended Subspace itself. The Exa Flare was pressuring so hard against the Mirror, that it could not immediately reflect the powerful blast. After 30 seconds passed, the Mirror itself began to bend in a convex matter, with the edges curving towards the blast.

"Mooch, no!" Slowpoke exclaimed, clearly seeing (along with the others) that he was in dire danger.

"Must... keep... pushing...!" Mooch told himself, defending the planet with everything he has.

"Need help?" a familiar voice asked nearby Mooch, who veered his squinted eyes to the voice. He saw Bonnie (the speaker) and Felix.

_"You're back?"_ Mooch thought, as he couldn't speak. It would have completely thrown off his focus.

"Chidori!" Felix shouted, moving super quick to Bahamut Fury and attacking him with the orb of lightning, temporarily throwing him off-balance.

"Now's your chance! Bravera! Faithra!" Bonnie told Mooch, while casting a strength-boosting spell on him and an energy-boosting spell on Zen no Kyoudoutai. With both boosts, the Mirror of the Zodiac was five times as strong as it was previously, now able to throw back the Exa Flare with great force.

Mooch simply did nothing more than a aggressive forward thrust of his blade with his arms, sending the blast back to Bahamut Fury while he was distracted.

"AAARRRGH!" Bahamut Fury roared, being sent back far, far away trying to hold back the force of his own blast, into the cosmos from where he possibly came from.

With Felix's and Bonnie's help just in the nick of time, the battle was finally over, as all of the Bean Titans in the fight reverted back to normal. Mac teleported them all back to the Home Base, and the fallen were already standing on the south shore of Titans Isle, still battered and bruised... all but Early and Strut, whose lives ended.

**/-/**


	7. This is Only the Beginning

**AN: References used: Family Guy, Teen Titans, Marvel/X-Men, Bleach, Naruto, Pokémon, Star Fox, Xiaolin Showdown, Dragonball Z, Futurama Final Fantasy VII (+Crisis Core), VIII and XII (+ Revenant Wings). In this chapter: nothing new.**

Chapter 7 — This is Only the Beginning

_(Background Music: "A Fleeting Dream" — Final Fantasy X.)_

A funeral setting was held in the southern (front) fields of Titans Isle. All of the Bean Titans were present, surrounding a gravestone that read: "In Loving Memory of Early and Strut, the guardians of Sweet Summers."

The Great Hero himself stepped forward and kneeled before the gravestone, setting the very same cutoff black gloves he was given on his 8th birthday beside it.

"I was never given the opportunity," Sweet began, "to get to know my real parents before I could even call myself a kid. When I lost them, I could say that I lost a part of myself as well. It was until the moment you two came into my life... when I felt complete again. No matter were you were, you both looked after me my whole life and made yourselves into the best parents I could ever ask for. I'm fifty years old now, and I still remember what you told me from the start: "With great power, comes great responsibility." I fully realized the true meaning of that before I attained my Legendary power years ago, and ever since, it molded me into the person that the both of you destined me to be—a great hero, with an entire family of heroes that looks out for each other. You bounded all of our hearts together... and that alone is true power. Thank you for everything." Sweet said.

The Bean Titans sympathized with his speech to his guardians, knowing that it was all true.

Sweet got up and looked all around his giant family. "Bean Titans, we should all know now. This is only the beginning." he told them. "Let's go home."

After he said that, Team Z took their leave, heading back to their island in the middle Pacific Ocean. The rest re-entered Titans Tower.

_(Music fades.)_

* * *

The scene fades and then changes, revealing a bright light-yellow comet that was zooming through space. A golden figure fell from the head of the comet, and (after the view was zoomed in on the figure) was revealed to be Bahamut Fury. He survived certain doom by ejecting himself from the reflected Exa Flare.

_(Music selection: "Enemy Unseen" — Bleach.)_

"Grrrrrr... those insignificant fools." he muttered. "I will commend them on taking a stand against me, but they just don't know who they're dealing with. I WILL accomplish my mission of destroying their Earth... and if they want to stop me, they'll have to consult with my Legion."

When he said "Legion", about 25 other heavy-powered entities appeared behind him, all of which who were silhouetted (for future view, **NO SPOILERS)**.

"Did you need us, Master Bahamut Fury?" called one of the entities.

"Not for the moment. There are these "Titans" that somehow managed to send me back here... but before I will want to seek revenge on them, I will give them a month's time before I give them a dire warning. A word of caution though. If they do decide to come and fight us after I give my warning, despite our advantage in battle, do not underestimate them."

"Well that's good to know! However, I'm positive that they haven't faced a Legion quite as strong as we are." said another.

"I will agree with you. Now, my Legion, we must go back into our home we call the Doom Dimension, as we await their decision in a month's time."

The dangerously strong organization disappeared from outer space, into a crimson vortex-like portal that was positioned far, far away in the universe—away from Earth.

**I~~~**~~~I**

This is only the beginning, all right. A battle or surrender of epic proportions will take place, in due time.

That ends this episode of BTA. The next one, Part 14, contains no fights... but be advised NOW. Part 14 isn't for the weak at heart—view at your own risk.

See you then, for 14 or 15! Review (if need be)!


End file.
